


I'll always be there

by jedigirl86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Rey/Ben Solo, F/M, Falling In Love, Growing Up Together, Love Triangles, One-Sided Poe Dameron/Rey, Poe is a jerk and so is Finn and Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedigirl86/pseuds/jedigirl86
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Leia Skywalker Solo was walking up to the resistance where she worked when she spotted a little girl by the looks of it was no more than six years old. The girl was crying with her arms wrapped around her little legs, her face buried in her knees. Leia's heart squeezed in pain as she sat down next to the girl.  
"Honey, what's wrong?" Leia asked.  
"My mommy and daddy left me" the girl sobbed.  
Leia closed her eyes to keep from crying. This time of the year more and more kids were being abandoned. The resistance that Leia and her brother, Luke had started took in the children and worked hard to find them good homes. At least her parents left her here, Leia thought. Most parents abandoned their kids at a gas station or in the middle of nowhere.  
"What's your name sweetheart?" Leia asked.  
"Rey."  
Leia smiled. "Well Rey, why don't you come inside with me. Don't worry honey, everything will be alright."

Leia led Rey to her office just as Luke walked in. He blinked when he saw the little girl. "Whose this?" He asked.  
"This is Rey" Leia said. "I found her outside."  
Luke nodded. He watched as the girl sat down in the corner with her little knees in the air. It reminded him of his nephew, Ben when he was closed down.  
"Let me guess, she was abandoned?" Luke asked.  
Leia nodded. Luke's eyes closed in pain. Why did parents abandon their kids? His wife Mara and him couldn't have kids and it just broke his heart. He bent down infront of Rey and pulled her in his arms. Her little body was trembling and Luke felt his own tears start to fall. "Don't worry, honey" he said. "Everything will be alright."

As the hours passed, Leia kept Rey in her office with her as she tried to find information on Rey and her parents. She managed to find Rey's birth certificate and realized the girls birthday was the next day, July 12. As Leia dug more she found that her parents were Taron and Kira Palpatine and that her grandfather was Sheev Palpatine, a former senator that was responsible for many lives lost and collusion.  
Leia contacted the police with what she had found and they put a bolo out on Rey's parents. It was just after 2 in the afternoon when the call came. The police had found Rey's parents, but it was to late. They had been killed. Taron had a stab wound and Kira had been shot. They had died on the way to the hospital.  
Leia called Luke into her office as soon as she got off the phone with the police chief, Ben Kenobi. "I take it it's not good news?" Luke asked as he sat across from his sister.  
Leia shook her head and handed the report over to Luke. "She has to be placed with a foster parent."  
"No" Luke said. "Mara and I will take her."  
Leia raised her brows but she also knew that it was a wonderful idea. Mara had so much love to give to a child especially one like Rey. "Ok. Let's start the paperwork" she replied with a smile. 

Later that afternoon, Luke led Rey into his and Mara's house just around the corner from Han and Leia's. He had called Mara and told her about the little girl and she hurried to get a room ready for Rey.  
Mara was waiting in the kitchen when Luke and Rey arrived and she went and hugged the little girl. "Welcome Home."  
Rey blinked. Luke had told her that she was going home with him, and that his wife would be thrilled to have her, but she wasn't expecting a warm welcome.  
"This is Mara" Luke said. "She is my wife."  
"Would you like to see your room?" Mara asked.  
When Rey nodded, Mara told Luke that she would show her to the room if he wanted to dt cleaned up.  
Once in Rey's room, Rey smiled big when she saw the room. It was the biggest room she had ever seen.  
"Now I know you don't have any clothes with you" Mara began. "But tomorrow we will go shopping. Until now, Mrs. Tico brought over some things from her daughter, Rose, who is about your age."  
Just then Luke called up the stairs saying that Han, Leia and Ben were there. "Come on. Time to meet your new cousin."  
Once they got downstairs Leia led a young boy over. The first thing that Rey noticed was his eyes. They were a beautiful brown. Then she looked closer at his face. She had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing when she saw how big his ears were, but then she also realized that he was cute and she had always thought boys were yucky.  
"This is Ben" Leia said. "Ben, this is Rey. Your new cousin."  
"She isn't my cousin" Ben said as he looked Rey in the face. Rey blinked and could feel the tears starting to fill her eyes. He may be cute, but he was mean, Rey thought to herself.  
"That's ok" Mara said. "It will take a while, but he will come around" she encouraged Rey when Ben turned and left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of school. Han offered to drive Ben and Rey since it was on his way to his shop.   
Just the week before, Rey had gotten tested and was placed in the second grade, with Ben.  
Ben was excited about going back to school and kept telling Rey about the teachers and of course, the principal, Cassian Andor. From what Rey guessed, he was well liked.  
When they got to school, Ben was the first out of the car. Rey looked out her window and when she saw all the kids she shrank back. Han smiled. "Don't worry, kid. You will be alright."  
In the couple months that she has lived with Luke and Mara, she had gotten close to Han, and if he said she would be alright, she knew she would be.  
She opened the car door and clutched her new backpack as she walked up to the school. Ben was standing next to another boy, with red hair and a girl with blonde hair. "Rey" he called. "Come here."  
Rey walked over to them and Ben pulled her closer. "This is Hux and Phasma."  
Rey nodded at them. Phasma smiled at Rey and even offered to let her share the same locker.   
As they entered the school, Phasma led Rey to where her locker was and showed her how to open it. "What's your first class?" Phasma asked after she grabbed her notebook.  
"Math" Rey said.  
"Same here. Who do you have?"  
Rey looked down at her schedule. "Chirrut Imwe."  
"Oh you will love him" Phasma said. "He is blind, but don't let that fool you. He can see everything."  
Rey chuckled. "Good to know."  
Phasma also chuckled as she showed Rey where her class was. "See you soon" Phasma said as she rushed off to her own class.

Rey loved Chirrut Imwe. There was just something about him that drew the little girl in.   
When class dismissed, Chirrut was sitting at his desk with his hands across the top. "Rey?" He called out.  
Rey stopped and looked at him. "Just know that the strongest stars have hearts of kyber."  
Rey was confused when she heard that, but then she remembered what Phasma said. She nodded as she turned and left the room.  
Rey's next class wasn't as much fun. It was science with Jyn Erso. From what she guessed, she was married to the principal, Cassian.  
So far Rey liked her teachers. Which she was thankful for.  
By the time third period came, Rey was starting to get hungry. Thankfully lunch was just after history, this time taught by Anakin Skywalker, her adopted grandfather.   
When she got to class, she saw that Ben was there and he quickly motioned her over to share the same table as him. 

By the time the last class came along, Rey was excited. She had gym, and this time it was with Ben Kenobi. He taught gym once a day since he was also the police chief.  
Thankfully he went easy on the class since it was the first day. He had them partner up with someone and pick a game to play.   
A young boy walked up to Rey and smiled at her. "Hi. You're new, right?"  
Rey nodded. "My name is Finn. Would you like to play basketball?"  
Rey had never played basketball before, but she nodded her head.   
As they threw the ball Finn asked alot of questions, some that Rey answered, but then there was some she just refused to.   
Soon the bell rang and Rey rushed from the gym to her locker. Han was picking her and Ben up and she didn't want him to have to wait long.  
When she got to her locker, Phasma was there getting her things just as Ben got there. "How was the first day?" Ben asked.  
" It was good" Rey replied as she grabbed her bag.   
Just then Finn walked up to the group. "Rey, want to keep being partners in Gym?"  
"Sure" she replied.  
Finn grinned. "Ok. Can I walk you home?"  
"No. My uncle Han is picking me and Ben up. I will see you tomorrow."  
With that Rey grabbed Ben's hand and practically pulled him to the doors.  
"Don't say anything, but Finn scares me" Rey said.  
"I won't say anything" Ben promised. "But you will let me know if anything happens?"  
Rey nodded as they approached Han's car.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few years went quick. Before anyone knew it, Ben and Rey was getting ready to start high school.   
Ben was tall for his age. He was already close to 6 feet by the time they were entering 9th grade. Rey called him her gentle giant.   
On the first day of school, Rey noticed that other girls was noticing Ben. One girl in particular kept batting her eyes at Ben Everytime she spoke to him. It drove Rey crazy.  
Phasma and Rey still continued to share a locker just like they did since Second grade.   
The day before Ben and Rey compared their schedules and realized they had every class together, except for one. That was science. Ben had science the same hour as Rey, but had a different teacher. She had Elijah Bridger where as Ben had Mace Windu.  
When Rey got to her science class, she saw their was a new boy in their class. After going to school with the same kids since second grade, she could easily spot a new student.  
Rey placed her bag on the floor next to her desk. The boy lifted his head and smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
"Hi. My name is Rey."  
"Poe" the boy said.  
"Well welcome Poe."  
"Thanks." Just then the rest of the class filed in along with Mr. Bridger.  
After class Rey was heading to her locker when Poe caught up to her. "I'm sorry to bother you, but did you happen to have the page numbers to read tonight?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes. Pages 300-312."  
"Thanks. My mind hasn't been here lately."  
"That's ok. Just let me know if you have any other questions."  
As she turned to leave, Phasma caught up to Rey and started telling her that Hux asked her to homecoming. Rey really wasn't surprised since her and Ben had noticed that Hux's feelings for Phasma had changed.

By the time the last period came along, Rey was tired. She hadn't slept good the night before and was looking forward to getting home to relax.  
The new kid, Poe was in hers and Ben's last class, taught by Yoda. For some reason the school had decided to add life science to their curriculum and had hired Yoda on as it's teacher.  
Ben and Rey sat in desks next to each other and passed notes back and forth. Ben was asking questions about the new kid and Rey was telling him a little bit that she had learned. Poe was from Yavin, a small town two states over. His mother had just died and his dad decided that it was best to move to a different location.   
Just as class let out, Poe caught up to Rey. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
Rey nodded and told Ben she would catch up to him. Once Ben was gone, Rey turned to Poe. "What's up?"  
"Well, I was wondering if you had a date to homecoming."  
Rey shook her head. "No. I don't plan on going anyways."  
"Oh ok" Poe replied. "Well if you change your mind, just let me know."  
With that Poe walked away.  
When Rey met up with Ben to walk home, he was standing near the flag pole, a frown on his face. "What's wrong, Ben?" Rey asked.  
"Nothing. Ready to head home?"  
Rey nodded. "Yes."  
On the walk home they didn't speak. Rey knew something was bothering Ben, but she didn't know how to ask him what was bothering him. When they got to her house, Rey said bye and ran inside. What greeted her was a surprise. "Where did these come from?" She asked Mara. There was a dozen white roses on the entry table with her name on them.  
"I don't know" Mara replied. "The florist just dropped them off a half hour ago."  
Rey shrugged and picked the vase up and went to her room.  
After shs finished her homework, she grabbed her phone and texted Ben.   
Hey. Someone sent me flowers, she texted.  
Just then a text came through from a number she didn't know. Did you get the flowers?"  
Rey frowned. Who is this?"  
"You know who it is" the reply was.  
Rey frowned. No. She didn't know who this was. She texted back and asked who it was again.  
Wow Rey. You seem so smart, she read. This is Poe.  
Rey froze. How did he get her number?  
How did you get my number?  
Your cousin gave it to me. Told him you were in a rush to get home. So he gave it to me.  
Rey quickly went over to Ben's number and texted him. Did you give Poe my phone number?  
Ben's reply came quick. No. I didn't. He asked for it, but I told him he would have to get it from you.  
Thanks, Rey replied. She quickly went over to Poe's number and blocked it. She wasn't sure why, but there was something about Poe that set her off.  
She then went over to the flowers and grabbed them, going downstairs to see her mom. She needed some advice.

The next day, Rey's and Phasma's locker was covered in flowers. Rey's eyes hardened. She knew who these were from. She quickly grabbed them and went over to the garbage can and dumped them. Phasma frowned. "Why did you do that?"  
Rey then told her what happened the day before. Just then Poe walked up with Finn and Rose. "Where's the flowers?" He asked.  
"I threw them away."  
Poe blinked. "Ok? So no flowers. Just thought I would be nice since you agreed to go to homecoming with me."  
"I didn't agree to anything" Rey hissed. "Now leave me alone."  
Poe laughed along with Finn and Rose as they walked away.   
Rey then excused herself and went to the bathroom. Once there she grabbed her phone and dialed her dad. When she explained what was going on, he told her to stay near Ben and that he would take care of it.

And take care of it Luke did. Kes Dameron was working at the resistance with him and Leia and he had a talk with him. Kes shook his head. "Poe's done this before. He won't stop. It will only get worse."  
"Can't you stop him?"  
"I've tried, but he won't listen to me. Just make sure your daughter stays away from him."  
Luke then contacted Mara and told her that Rey was in trouble then he left to get her from school.


	4. Chapter 4

As the days passed more things started happening. Poe would follow Rey to every class. He would be waiting at her locker after school. He would follow her and Ben home.  
Two weeks of this Ben snapped. As soon as Rey was in her house, he turned to Poe. "You need to stop."  
"And what are you going to do about it?"  
"I don't know yet, but just leave Rey alone."  
Ben then turned and walked away. He didn't even realize that Poe didn't leave.

That night Rey was in her room when something hit her window. She looked and froze when she saw Poe. "Go away" she yelled.   
Just then her window broke. Rey screamed as Poe climbed inside. "I'm not leaving" he hissed as he grabbed her.  
Just then Luke and Mara ran in and Luke grabbed Poe off his daughter. "Get away from my daughter."  
While Luke kept a tight hold on Poe, Mara called the police. Rey was shaking like a leaf as Mara sat next to her daughter on the bed.   
Once she hung up the phone, she called Leia, but it was Ben who answered the phone. When he heard what happened, he yelled to his parents saying he was heading to Rey's.  
Once the police arrived, they led Poe away in cuffs. By then Ben arrived with Han and Leia. Ben pushed his way inside the house and ran upstairs to Rey's room.   
When Rey saw Ben she broke into tears as he rushed to her side.   
"I was so scared" Rey whispered.  
"It's ok now" Luke said as he came into the room. "I contacted Kes. Told him what happened."  
"He will never bother you again" Ben assured her as he continued to hold her.

Days went by and rumors started spreading about the absence of Poe. Some said he was sick while others thought he had moved away.  
Rey kept silent and let people think what they wanted. Ben never left her side except when they had seperate classes.  
One day Rey was waiting for Ben by the flag pole when Rose and Finn approached her. "Heard you're the reason Poe is missing" Finn said.  
Rey didn't say anything even though she wanted to.   
"Ya. I heard the same thing" Rose said. "I heard that you slept with him then accused him of rape. You're nothing but a slut."  
Rey's eyes filled with tears as she prayed that Ben would arrive soon. Finn and Rose started laughing when they saw that she was starting to cry. "Look Rosie" Finn gasped. "The good for nothing little slut is crying."  
"You should just kill yourself" Rose taunted.  
That was when Rey lost it. She grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could. She didn't even notice that Ben had arrived. 

Ben was livid. He had overheard what Finn and Rose had said to Rey and now Rey was missing. He called Luke at the office as he rushed to their house.  
When he arrived Mara was waiting for him. "What happened?" She asked.  
Ben told her what he had overheard as they jumped into her car. 

Hours went by and Rey had not been found. Mara was crying as Luke led her back to the house. "We will continue to search for her" he assured her.  
Ben watched as his aunt and uncle went into the house then he turned to head home, but stopped. There was one place that Rey may be and Ben was kicking himself over not realizing it. He turned and ran to the elementary school where he and Rey had gone to as kids. He could have walked, but chose to run. He just had a feeling that Rey would be there.

When he got to the elementary school, it was abandoned, since the school had closed a few years ago when a new school had been built.   
He headed right to where the swings were and when he got there, he saw Rey sitting on the one swing slowly swinging back and forth, crying.   
He walked over to her and sat on the opposite swing. He didn't know what to say to his friend. But he didn't have to. When Rey realized he was there, she stopped her swing and stood up, facing him. "I knew you would find me" she said.  
"I always will, Rey."  
Rey nodded as she wrapped her arms around Ben and sobbed. When she started to calm down, it was Ben's turn to speak. "What happened? I saw Finn and Rose talking to you just before you ran off."  
"They called me a slut and said that I was the reason that Poe disappeared."  
Ben raised his brows. "I thought that Finn was your friend in elementary school?"  
"He was, but then he met Rose, and she hated me, so Finn hates me now. I'm alone, just like I was when my parents left me."  
"No. You're not alone. You have my parents, Luke and Mara, but most importantly, you have me. I will always be there for you Rey. Always." With that Ben did something that surprised him and Rey. He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her right on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5

It was no secret that Ben and Rey were dating in the days that followed. When Rey had gone back to school after what happened, she made a report to the school and Poe was expelled.  
Then Ben mentioned how Rose and Finn were treating Rey, but since nothing physical had happened, it was decided that Rey would be transferred out of the classes that had the two in them.   
Freshmen year passed and what seemed like a blink of the eye, senior year was upon them, and graduation fast approaching.   
Rey and Ben had been dating for four years when Rey went to Mara. "Mom, can I ask you something?"  
Mara was in the kitchen fixing supper and Luke was due any moment. "Of course."  
"What is it like to have sex?"  
Mara started laughing. "You mean that you and Ben haven't done the deed yet?"  
Rey blushed but shook her head. "No."  
Mara nodded then her hands went still. "Well, sex isn't something that should be taken lightly. It should only happen between a couple that truly love each other. You shouldn't do it just because everyone else is." Then Mara had a thought. "Ben isn't pressuring you is he?"  
"No" Rey replied. "We've talked about it, but that's it."  
Mara sighed with relief. "I'm glad. Well, as long as you truly love each other and talk, then you will be fine."  
"Does it hurt?"   
"For someone that's a virgin, it is uncomfortable, but if done right, it is pleasurable."  
Rey was frowning. "Well in health class they showed a film where the woman was crying and the man was laughing."  
Mara's eyes widened. "That sounds like it wasn't sex, but rape."  
"Oh. So I shouldn't be worried or scared?"  
"No. If you really love Ben and Ben loves you then there is no need to be scared."  
Rey hugged her mom before running from the kitchen. She had to call Ben.

Two days later Rey was over at the Solo's studying for the final exams with Ben. They had talked constantly about when the right time would be for them to have sex and they decided that when it happened, it happened.   
Leia was getting ready to leave to head to the resistance to check on some issues that had risen up with one of the children that they had placed about three months ago. Leia had handled the case and she was about to lose it because the young boy kept running away.  
As Leia was getting ready to leave she leaned over and kissed Ben on the cheek. "I may be gone till about 6, so I left some money for you and Rey to order pizza."  
"Thanks mom" Ben said just before she left.   
Once they were alone, Ben gripped Rey's hand. "You hungry?"  
Rey shook her head. "Not really."  
As Ben stood up to get something to drink, Rey couldn't keep her eyes off him. She felt a sudden urge to grab him and take him to his room and rip their clothes off before falling onto his bed. By the time Ben turned around, Rey's face was beet red. "What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
Rey swallowed as she stood up and took Ben's hand. She didn't say anything but Ben got the hint as she led him upstairs to his room. Once inside, she closed and locked the door before lunging for Ben, who caught her as they fell onto his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben was laying on top of Rey as they both tried to catch their breath when they heard the door open and close downstairs. "Hello" Han called out.   
"Shit" Ben whispered as he jumped up and grabbed his clothes.   
Rey slipped into the bathroom to get cleaned up as Ben went downstairs to keep his dad from finding out what they had been up to.  
When Rey got downstairs, Han was showing Ben a new part he had picked up for the falcon. "This will get my baby up and going strong" Han said. "It will run smooth once I get it on."   
"Want some help?" Rey asked as she grabbed a glass of water.  
"No" Han replied with a slight smirk on his face. "You and Ben carry on whatever you two were doing when I came in." He then looked at Ben and started laughing. "Son, your shirt is on backwards."  
Rey's eyes went wide as Ben's face went beat red. Han laughed as he walked out the door.

In the days that followed, Ben would sneak out of the house at night after Han and Leia went to bed and meet up with Rey at her house. Her room was upstairs while her parents room was now down in the basement.   
On the nights that Ben couldn't make it, Rey would sneak out and go over to his place. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other.  
Then one night as Ben pulled out of Rey, he froze. "We have a problem" he whispered.  
"What's wrong?" Rey asked as she sat up. Then she realized what was wrong. The condom had broke.   
"I'm sorry Rey" Ben said.  
"It's not the end of the world, babe" Rey assured him. "Graduation is a couple weeks away then we will be leaving."  
"But what if you're pregnant?"  
Rey smiled and kissed his nose before pulling him back down on top of her. "Then I'm pregnant."  
Ben smiled. "Then, Rey. I have a question for you."  
Rey smiled as she watched Ben reach over to his nightstand and pull out a small box. "Will you marry me?"  
Tears fell down Rey's cheek as she nodded. "Yes. Oh my God. Yes."  
With that Ben fell on top of Rey again and soon they were lost in making passionate love.

The day of the graduation arrived and Rey was getting ready in her room when Mara walked in. She smiled as she set down the hair products as Rey finished up the final touches of her makeup.  
"You nervous?" Mara asked.  
Rey shook her head. As far as her parents knew today was graduation, but what they didn't know was that as soon as they parties were over, her and Ben was leaving for the next town where a preacher was waiting to marry them.  
They both didn't want a big wedding and decided to just elope. The only one that knew was Lando, who had arranged for the preacher. He was also going to be the wittness.  
Once Mara finished Rey's hair she started crying. "Seems like just yesterday Luke was bringing you home."  
Rey smiled as she hugged her mother. "I love you mom."  
Mara held her daughter close till Luke came to get them so they could leave for the school.

Once the ceremony was over Ben managed to get Rey and make their escape. They both turned off their phones as soon as they made it out of town.   
Two hours later they arrived at a small house on the outskirts of Endor. Lando was waiting for them along with the preacher.   
"This is Wicket" Lando said as he introduced Ben and Rey. "Don't ask me why he is called that, because I don't know."  
Wicker chuckled as he led the three inside. "You two ready?"  
Ben looked at Rey and she smiled. "Yes."  
"Then let's get this show on the road."

Once they were pronounced husband and wife, Lando turned his phone on. He started laughing when he saw 20 missed calls from Han and about 60 text messages from Luke.   
"Ready to face your parents?" Lando asked.  
"Yes" Ben and Rey said together.

It was another two hour drive back to Naboo. Lando went ahead to prepare the way for the new married couple.   
When they pulled up to Han and Leia's, Leia was the first one to reach the car. "Where have you two been?" She cried.  
"Why don't we go inside" Lando said. "The kids can explain once everyone is seated."  
Mara watched as her daughter slipped her hand in Ben's and she caught a flash of the diamond ring on her hand. It was all she could do not to blurt out what she suspected.   
Once seated, it was Ben that took over the conversation. "We're sorry for disappearing like we did, but we had an appointment in Endor."  
"With Wicket?" Han guessed.  
Ben and Rey looked at each other in surprise. "How did you know?" Rey asked.  
"Well, Wicket called about an hour ago and told me he had finally met my son."  
"Oh. Well, yes. It was with Wicket."  
Luke was scratching his head just as Anakin and Padme walked in. "Why did you have an appointment with Wicket? He's a preacher."  
Anakin snorted as Padme burst out laughing. "It's obvious" Anakin spoke up. "They got married."  
Leia started arguing saying that she would know if her son was married, and that he wouldn't do that to her. As she continued to talk, Ben took Rey's hand in his and held both their hands up to the room, showing their wedding rings.  
Han started laughing as well as Luke as Leia continued to make her point. Finally Rey jumped up. "Leia, grandpa is right. Ben and I got married."  
Leia froze before she started blinking rapidly. "Married?"  
"Yes" Ben said. "We didn't want to wait also we both didn't want a huge wedding."  
"Take it from me, son" Anakin spoke up. "You both made the right choice."  
Padme rolled her eyes as she hugged Rey then Ben. "Well, at least that is done and over with" Luke said.   
"It most certainly is not" Leia cried.   
Ben sighed as he stood up. "Mom. I'm not going to apologize for this. And I also know that Rey isn't sorry either. I understand that you wanted to have a big wedding, but Rey and I know what's best for us."  
"You can plan the reception" Rey said as she watched Leia open her mouth to argue.  
That stopped Leia in her tracks. She then smiled and hugged Ben then Rey. Then she grabbed Mara and Padme by their hands and pulled them to the kitchen to start making plans.


	7. Chapter 7

Two days after the surprise wedding between Ben and Rey, Leia and Mara along with Padme was inside the bakery going over different samples of wedding cakes when Poe Dameron walked by. Mara was the one to see him and a gasp escaped her causing Leia and Padme to look at her. "What's wrong?" Leia asked.  
"Poe Dameron. He has been released" Mara whispered.  
Just then the bell over the door rang and Poe walked in. "Mrs. Skywalker."  
"Poe" Mara replied hesitantly.   
"Wanted to let you know that I'm sorry for how I handled Rey. I hope that I can repair what I did and convince Rey that I'm not a monster."  
Padme snorted just as Maz Kanata walked up. She owned the bakery and had offered to do the wedding cake for free, once the women made their choice.   
"Well, I think it's a little late for that" Leia said.  
Poe frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean that Rey and my son, Ben, got married two days ago."  
Poe's eyes widened and anger could be seen on his face. "Outrageous" he yelled.  
"Not really" Maz added. "And I think it's best if you leave my shop. Now get out."  
"I will leave, but you haven't heard the last of me. Rey will be mine and she will belong to no one else."

Once Poe stormed out of the shop, Leia grabbed her phone. "Ben, be on the look out. Poe is out and he is upset that you and Rey are married."  
Ben was in the kitchen of his parents place making coffee for him and Rey when he heard his mom. Rey was sitting at the table going over some samples that Leia had left for her and Ben to go over.  
"Thanks mom. I will let Rey know and we will keep an eye open."  
When Ben hung up, Rey was looking at him. "What's wrong?"  
"Poe" was all Ben said. When Rey heard the name she froze. Ben walked over and pulled her into his arms. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I won't let anything happen. You're safe."  
Just then there was a knock on the door. Ben went to answer it, but when he looked out the window he saw Poe. How did he know where they were? It didn't matter though. He knew what he had to do. Especially when he saw the gun poking out of Poe's pocket.   
He quietly turned and headed to where his dad kept his colt 45. Han had taught him at a young age how to handle a weapon.   
Once he had the gun in hand, he went and told Rey to go to the upstairs bathroom and call the police.   
When Rey had done what he said he headed to the door. Just then Luke and Han walked in the back door and froze when they saw Ben with the gun, but before they could ask what was going on, the door slammed open.

Rey was sitting on the side of the tub talking to the dispatcher when she heard raised voices. "Please tell them to hurry" she cried.   
Just then the sound of a gun went off. Rey held her hand over her mouth to muffle the scream that threatened to escape her.  
When a knock sounded on the door, Rey refused to budge. She climbed into the shower and tried to get the window open but it wouldn't budge. She looked around for something to break the glass just as the door broke open and Poe entered the room.   
"You belong to me" he yelled just as the sirens of the police cars was heard.   
Rey screamed as Poe grabbed her and dragged her downstairs. She tried to look for Ben, but he was kneeling on the floor next to someone.   
Poe held the gun to her head as he pushed her out the door, but he stopped when he saw Han standing there, this time with a rifle trained at his head. "Let her go" he yelled.  
"No. She is coming with me, and no one will stop me."  
Han's eyes found Rey and he blinked his eyes at her letting her know what to do. She nodded slightly and managed to move to the side just as the gun in Han's hand went off. The grip that Poe had on her loosened as he went down, screaming in pain.   
Obi Wan came up along with Wedge Antilles and cuffed Poe as Han grabbed Rey.   
As Poe was taken away, Han led Rey inside the house. Ben looked up and tears filled his eyes as he jumped up and grabbed his wife against him. That was when Rey's eyes fell on the man who laid on the ground. It was Kes Dameron."  
Luke was holding pressure to the wound on the chest, as the paramedics rushed inside and took over. They worked together to get Kes on the stretcher and rushed him to the ambulance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont worry. Kes will be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hit the roof in the days to come. Poe was charged with attempted murder and kidnapping. It had also been discovered that Finn and Rose had been feeding Poe information on where Rey was staying and they were charged also.   
The day of the trial, Rey and Ben sat in the back of the court room next to Leia. Ackbar, who was a friend of the families was the judge.   
It wasn't a long trial, not with the evidence that had been gathered. The jury had only been in deliberation for about twenty minutes when the verdict was read.   
As Poe, Finn and Rose was led away, Mr. And Mrs. Tico walked up to Ben and Rey as they stood. "We are so sorry for what happened."  
"We are also sorry that you had to watch this" Leia said.  
As the Tico's walked away, Rey fell against Ben, sobbing. "Mom, I'm going to take Rey home now."  
Leia nodded. "We will see you soon."

Once at home Rey was led upstairs to their room. Once inside Rey headed to the bed and flopped down, pulling the blankets over her head to drown out everything.   
Ben watched his wife, his heart breaking. Just then he heard his grandfather call upstairs. "I will be back" Ben told Rey. She didn't respond as he left the room.

Anakin was waiting for Ben when he got downstairs with Padme. "What's wrong?" Ben asked.  
"Nothing" Anakin said.   
"We just thought that we could talk for a minute" Padme added.   
Ben nodded as he followed his grandparents into the living room. Once seated, Padme took over the conversation. "You remember how when I was younger, that someone tried to have me killed?"  
"Yes" Ben said. "Grandpa was your protector."  
"That's right" Anakin said. "She fought me every step of the way, made me miserable at times, but we fell in love."  
Padme rolled her eyes. "Anyways, we stayed at the lake country cottage in Naboo, right outside Varykino. It was considered a safe house. It also helped being together."  
"So what's the point?" Ben asked.  
"We think you should take Rey there" Anakin replied. "It would be good for her, but also for you."  
Anakin nodded. "Plus, you didn't have a honeymoon, so consider this also as a chance to get to be close to your wife."  
Ben grinned as he hugged his grandparents before Padme handed over the key to the house. "Just no funny business."  
Ben agreed before turning and running back upstairs to talk to Rey.  
As Ben entered the room, he noticed that Rey was sitting up in bed, but had the blankets pulled up close to her chin. He noticed it was her way to comfort herself and he understood. He moved to sit next to her on the bed, placing the key on his end table before pulling Rey into his arms.   
When she felt her husband's arms around her, the tears started falling.   
Once she calmed down, Ben kissed her forehead before reaching over and grabbing the key. "My grandparents had an idea."  
"What's that?" Rey asked as she wiped the remaining tears off her cheeks.  
Ben held up the key before he explained. "They thought we could go to Varykino to the lake cottage."  
Her smile was a little wobbly, but she also nodded vigorously as her arms went around his neck. "I would like that" she managed to say before Ben kissed her till she was almost breathless.


	9. Chapter 9

When they arrived at the cottage, Ben wasn't surprised to see that his grandparents had it all stocked. He wasn't sure on how long they would be here, but by the looks of things his grandparents had planned for about a month.   
Rey was already starting to feel better getting away from everything, which Ben was thankful for. Rey had left her phone back at home, but Ben had his, just in case his parents or Rey's had to reach them.   
"So what do you want to do first?" Ben asked.  
Rey shrugged as she stared at her husband. Then a thought entered her mind as she stepped closer to Ben, a slow smile spreading across her face. Ben's answering smile confirmed what she had in mind and he grabbed her up in his arms as he ran to the bedroom. They didn't leave the room for three days.

On the third day, Rey was awake first. She glanced over at Ben who was still sleeping. He looked so relaxed and at peace that she didn't want to disturb him. The past few days had been so wonderful as they made love almost constantly and gotten closer then ever before.   
She reached over and grabbed her robe, slipping it on as she headed to the kitchen to get the coffee started.   
When she got the coffee started, Ben's phone started vibrating, which he had left plugged in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw Leia's name on the caller ID. "Good morning, Leia" Rey said as she answered the phone.  
"Finally" Leia shrieked. "We've been trying to call for three days and no answer. Are you alright?"  
Rey smiled as she saw Ben enter the kitchen. "We are. We've just been busy."  
"Who is it?" Ben mouthed.  
"Your mom" Rey mouthed back. Leia was still going on and Rey wasn't listening as Ben pulled her into a passionate kiss, the phone dropping to the floor. They only broke apart when a new voice was heard, this time more closely. "You trying to give your mom a heart attack?"   
Rey was facing the door way and smiled when she saw Han and Anakin. Luke was standing behind them, his hand over his eyes. Anakin was laughing as Han tried to look upset, but the smile on his face gave him away.  
"Come on you two" Luke cried. "We know you're married, but can you not scar us old people?"  
"As if you and mom are any better" Rey interjected. "How many times did I find you two making out in the kitchen?"  
"That's different" Luke whispered.   
Anakin rolled his eyes as he smacked his son on the back of the head. "Grow up" he said. He then turned back to his grandchildren. "We are just glad you two are alright."  
"We better get" Han said. "We don't want to keep them from making us grandbabies."  
Rey blushed as Ben rolled his eyes.  
Once they were alone, Rey was the one to notice the phone on the floor. She picked it up and started laughing when she heard Leia still going on about not being able to reach them. She handed the phone to Ben. "You deal with your mom. I'm going to take a bath."  
Ben's eyes widened as he quickly said goodbye to his mom and ran after Rey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I've been busy with work., Also my fiance has been quarantined for the past two weeks. Hoping to be able to do regular updates now.

The day before they were to head home, news came that Poe had killed himself while he was waiting to be transported to prison. But it had also been found out that several inmates had found out what Poe had done and took matters into their own hands and had killed him.   
Rey was in shock when Ben told her. "Why would they do that?" She asked.  
"Prisoners hate pedophiles" Ben said. "Doesn't matter what age, whenever someone attempts to or succeeds in rape, they hate it."  
It bothered Rey, but she also hated the fact that she was relieved. Poe wouldn't be a bother ever again.  
When they arrived home, more news was waiting for them. Finn and Rose who had been charged at the same time as Poe, had also been killed. Rose had been transported to a woman's prison just outside of Jakku, and one of the women killed Rose in her sleep.   
Finn had been killed in his attempt to escape custody when he was being led away from the courthouse after the trial.   
Hux and Phasma was there to meet Ben and Rey when they got home and explained everything to them. "So it's over" Ben said.  
Phasma nodded. "It's over and Rey is finally safe."  
Rey was crying tears of relief as Ben held her tight. She hated the fact that the three list their lives, but she was relieved that she didn't have to look over her shoulder anymore.   
Once Hux and Phasma left, Rey went to take a shower while Ben went to fix them something to eat. It had been a wonderful two months with just the two of them, filled with more love and passion that rivaled Han and Leia's, and even Luke and Mara's.   
Anakin was in the kitchen when Ben entered and he smiled at his grandson. "Welcome home."  
Ben smiled back as he headed to the refrigerator. "It's good to be back, but it was so good to get away."  
Anakin chuckled. "I know what you mean. Just have to ask though. Is the house alright?"  
Ben laughed. "Yes."  
"Good, because I would be in trouble with your grandmother if anything happened."  
"Well, you are safe from Grandma's wrath" Rey said as she came into the kitchen.  
Anakin breathed a sigh of relief as Ben and Rey laughed.   
Soon Padme, Han and Leia came in just as Ben was finishing up lunch. Leia hugged her son and daughter-in-law before she helped Ben carry the food to the table.  
Once everyone was done eating, Leia looked at her son. "We have a surprise for you two" she said.  
"A surprise?" Rey asked.   
Leia nodded and smiled as she stood up and walked over to one of the drawers in the kitchen. When she came back, she handed two keys over. One to Ben the other to Rey. At the puzzled looks on their faces, Han laughed. "We found you two a house. It isn't big, only three bedrooms, but we thought you needed your own space."  
"Also, we aren't getting any younger" Padme spoke up. "We want great grandchildren."  
Rey smiled to herself as she looked down at her plate. She hadn't told Ben yet, but she suspected she was pregnant. She was two months late, and at first she thought it was because of the stress, but there was other signs showing. She hadn't said anything because she wanted to be sure.

The next morning before anyone woke up, Rey was in the bathroom with the pregnancy test. She was sitting on the toilet as she waited the three minutes for the results.   
Just as the timer on her phone went off, Ben walked in. "You ok?"  
Rey nodded as she looked at the stick, a big smile spreading on her face before handing it over to Ben, who frowned as he looked down. His eyes grew big as he looked from the stick to Rey and back again. "Is this for real?" He asked.  
Rey nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. "I had a feeling for a while. I didn't want to say anything until it was confirmed."  
Ben grabbed her and hoisted her up in his arms before kissing her so hard she saw stars.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short epilogue. Hope you enjoyed the story.

Life was better. Ben and Rey had just celebrated their fifth anniversary and the birth of their second child, all in the same week.  
Their oldest, Bail Anakin Solo had just turned 4 not long ago. Their second child, a girl, Breha Padme Solo was the apple of her grandpa Han's eye as well as great grandpa Anakin.   
Bail was the spitting image of Ben, down to the ears. When Bail was born, Ben was sad to see that his son had his ears, but Rey assured Ben that she loved his ears.   
Breha was just like her mother, except for the eyes. Her eyes was just like her father's.   
As Rey thought over the years and everything that had happened, she realized that it had been worth it. Being abandoned by her parents and being found by Leia. Coming to live with Mara and Luke. Even the situation with Poe, Finn and Rose. Everything had been worth it, in the end. It led her to Ben and the life that she deserved. As she watched her husband play with their son on the living room floor, she smiled. She wouldn't change a thing.


End file.
